


Rowena's Plan

by CandiceClorinda



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Female Castiel/Female Dean Winchester, M/M, Sassy Rowena MacLeod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiceClorinda/pseuds/CandiceClorinda
Summary: Rowena gets fed up with Dean and Cas not coming to terms with their feelings for each other so she turns them into women until they sort their emotional shit out. This is a completely alternate storyline based on a scene from 15X8, but completely out of context of the original storyline from the show, so the issues between Dean and Cas that Rowena picks up on are not the same as the issues at that point in the show and there is no deal between Cas and the Empty.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel
Kudos: 7





	1. From Men to Women

Rowena had had just about enough of the wayward hunter and his pet angle making eyes at each other but not doing anything about it. When were the two of them just going to screw and get it over with? This was absolutely ridiculous! She had to get Sam out of the throne room so she could talk to the angsty couple and get them to work their shit out already! All of this was going through her mind as she was talking about how dying and becoming queen of Hell was probably the best thing that had ever happened to her.

"Samuel, be a dear." She said as she offered up her glass. 

"Yeah." Said Sam as he hopped up and awkwardly grabbed the glass from her outstretched hand, rushing out of the throne room as fast as his legs could carry him without actually running. 

"What am I picking up from you two? A wee tiff! Tell your Antie Rowena."

"It's fine don't worry." Dean said off handedly, obviously annoyed at being called out. 

"it's fine." Castiel echoed. 

"Boys, fix it! I don't have many regrets, but the few I do still haunt me. Making Nopaline so short was just bitchy! Telling McJagger he had no future when I dumped him, well everything with dear Furges! Then one day you die and you go to Hell, they make you Queen and you can't make it right. So fix it!" Rowena said sternly. "Or I will fix it for you!"

"How do you plan on doing that?" Dean said with a snarky little laugh. 

"Oh! A wee laugh is it? I will turn the both of you into women until you confront your feelings and sort your emotional shit out!" 

"That's your big plan? Turning us into women? I have had a female vessel before, how would turning me into a woman be any different than that?" Castiel said.

"You didn't bleed when you were using that woman as a vessel did you? Your angle grace prevented that little monthly gift from happening, didn't it? Well I can circumvent that, cut your grace off from the uterus so that you will experience a moon cycle in all it's gory glory!"

"You wouldn't!" Dean cried out, thinking that his initial thought of how fun it would be to play with his own boobs and masturbate as a female wouldn't be worth having to experience cramps. 

"Oh, but I would! In fact, let's just get this over with. shall we?" Rowena giggled as she snapped her fingers and both Dean and Castiel's features morphed until they both became women with all of the working parts. "I will warn you both, although I am sure that I only really need to be warning Dean on this one, you are now females with fully functioning uteruses and that doesn't just mean that you will bleed based on the moon phase, that also means that if you decide to try sleeping about unprotected, you could get pregnant, and where I would love to see either one of you two numbskulls carry a baby to term, I don't think it will fix your problems, so go on now, fix it!"

"This is ridiculous! Rowena change us back!" Castiel demanded. 

"Only you can do that Dearies. Fix it and you will turn back, so start talking things out, or don't and stay women forever."  
.  
At that moment Sam walked back in and handed Rowena a drink that the witch took with a smile. "Thank you Samuel! Now off you go the lot of you, I have queenly duties to preform and you have issues to fix!" 

"Wait, what it going on here?" Sam asked turning around to see his brother and his best friend fully changed into women.

"Can't talk now Samuel, I am sure the two lovebirds will fill you in on everything!" and with that Rowena snapped her fingers and sent the trio out of Hell and to the bunker.

"Explain." Was all Sam could manage to say.

"Well, Sammy. Apparently Rowen thinks that this is going to help solve all of the problems between Cas and I." Dean said exasperated.

"Wait, you aren't staying like this for good are you?" Sam asked fear seeping into his voice. "Because if you are you are going to have to retrain on everything! We seriously do not have time for you to relearn everything."

"Why would I need to relearn everything? I didn't forget how to fight just because I am a woman now!" Dean objected.

"Don't get all defensive, Dean! I didn't mean that you forgot how to fight, I meant that now you have B cups that you never had before!"

"Fuck you! These puppies are at least a C cup!"

"Based on what?" Sam asked, genuinely baffled. 

"My hands, Sammy! I have spent enough time grabbing women's tits that I know what size they are based on how they fit in my hands." 

"Your hands? You mean your hands which are now girl hands and therefore significantly smaller?" Sam asked trying to cover a laugh but not doing a good job of it.

"Shut the Hell up!" Dean exclaimed. Anger seeping into his voice like venom. 

"When did you even have time to grab your boobs?" Sam asked ignoring Deans demand to shut up.

"Find time? That was literally the first thing I did, Sammy!" Dean exclaimed as if that should have been obvious. 

"I think your boobs are just fine Dean, in fact they are perfect." Cas said with his genuine smile looking a little odd flashing across his female face. 

"Shut up, Cas." Dean remarked, crossing his arms over his boobs and looking down at them self conscious. 

"Well if I shut up we are never going to work through this and return to our normal bodies, so no Dean. I will not shut up." Cas exclaimed frustrated that the hunter was shutting down instead of opening up. 

"Well I am going to need a beer and some alone time to get, ah- 'acclimated' to this new body. Believe me when I say nobody is going to want to disturbed me." Dean said revisiting his initial thought on becoming a woman. "We can worry about talking later."

"Fine." Cas said trying not to let the hunters hear the whine in his voice.

"Great." Dean murmured as he walked to the kitchen to grab a beer and hide in his room.


	2. Sneaky Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowena gets fed up with Dean and Cas not coming to terms with their feelings for each other so she turns them into women until they sort their emotional shit out. This is a completely alternate storyline based on a scene from 15X8, but completely out of context of the original storyline from the show, so the issues between Dean and Cas that Rowena picks up on are not the same as the issues at that point in the show and there is no deal between Cas and the Empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please go check out my podcast where I read Destiel fan fic! https://anchor.fm/gayfanficreadings

After he had started to "get to know" his new female body better and had a small catnap, Dean decided to roam around the bunker for awhile. This was something that Dean did quite often. He would walk the halls and just think about whatever was going on. It wasn't long until his legs absently brought him to Castiel's room. At first Dean thought about turning around and walking back to his room, but instead he lifted his tiny female hand to the door and knocked. 

"Who is it?" Cas asked. irritation evident even in his new female voice. 

"It's the tooth fairy, come on Cas who do you honestly think that it could be?" Dean let his frustration seep into his own female voice, which still sounded so weird to him.

"Come on in." Cas said as he opened the door and gestured for Dean to come into the room. "What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you about all of this." Dean said as he made a sweeping motion with his hand from his head to his torso. 

"Well Rowena did say that we are going to have to talk about how we feel to get all of this to go back to normal." Cas said emulating the hand motion that Dean had just preformed. 

"So, where do we start, Cas? What are we supposed to say? That I feel angry and sad and lonely and depressed? Cas, none of these things are new!" Dean said as he wondered around Castiel's room, barely making eye contact with the angel.

"These might not be new emotions, but this is the first time that I have ever heard you talk about them like this." Cas said as he walked toward Dean and grabbed both his hands, forcing Dean to look up at the angel. "Dean I get mad at you, because you get reckless and you start to hunt like your life doesn't matter. You get angry and storm off and I never know if I am going to see you again because you went and got yourself killed by going after something that you shouldn't handle alone." 

"Cas, what else am I suppose to do? Where else am I supposed to put this rage?" Dean asked as tried to look away from the angel.

"I don't know, Dean. I am just as angry and depressed and sad and lonely as you are, only-" Castiel stopped himself from saying anymore and hung his head as a wave of sorrow passed over him.

"Only what, Cas?" Dean asked, slowly moving their interlaced hands up to Castiel's chin forcing him to look into the hunter's familiar green eyes in their unfamiliar female features. 

"Only, I want something that I can never have." Cas said as his breath caught in his feminine throat, his blue eyes burning with the passion of lifetimes of being. 

"Cas, what are you talking about-" Dean's voice broke. "What are you saying?" 

"Dean, don't you know by now? Don't you understand?" Cas asked, hurt evident in his strange female face.

"Cas, I-" Dean's voice broke again, then he forced himself to continue. "From the moment you gripped me tight and raised me from perdition, my life changed. I was yours, even if I didn't know it yet. I was yours! Cas you talk about something that you can never have, well I thought that I could never have you. Why would an angle of the lord want daddy's blunt instrument? Why would one of the most powerful beings that I have ever known want this broken Winchester?" 

"Dean you are the most loving, kind, and caring man I have ever known. Rowena might have changed our bodies, but Dean you changed me. You changed how I looked at the world, for the first time in my exitance I learned how to care. I care about you, and Sam, and Jack, and the whole world all because of you. You are not broken, or damaged, or daddy's blunt instrument. Dean Winchester, you are love. You are selfless and righteous, and good. You are the man I would die for. Everything that you have done in your life- every single thing- you have done for love. You are not broken, you are magnificent." Castiel said with pleading eyes trying to convince the hunter that every single word was true. 

"Cas, I-" But words were not enough for Dean, who untangled his hands from the angel and reached up to cup the unfamiliar face holding the familiar blue eyes. After several moments of intents kissing the two broke apart breathing heavy. 

"Why are we still women, shouldn't that have been enough to break Rowena's spell?" Cas asked a puzzled. 

"I don't know, Cas. This isn't really like the movies or tv, maybe it doesn't break right away?" Dean countered, as his hands found Castiel's female hips.

"No, there must be something we haven't worked out yet, otherwise we would be men again." Cas said knowingly. 

"Well there is one thing that we haven't tried." Dean said with his mischievous half smile that always made Castiel's heart flutter. 

"Well if you are thinking what I think you are thinking, I really would rather have such an experience in our real bodies." Cas huffed crossing his arms against his chest.

"Well it would be just like Rowena to make it so that the spell didn't break until we boned." Dean said as he traced his hands up the side of Castiel's body and pulled the angel in for another kiss, but then broke away to add. "But if you don't want to, I totally understand."

"Dean, I want to, I really do! Even if we don't look like us, even if we are stuck like this forever, you are still you and I am still me and I love you." Castiel said as tears started to form in the corner of his eyes.

Dean laid a trail of kisses down the angel's neck and body, taking a step closer to the bed with each kiss, and trying to fumble to get as much clothing off as he could. This was the moment that Dean and Cas had both waited for, and it was safe to say that it wasn't how either one of them had imagined it would be. Dean took a moment to stop kissing the angel and gaze into the familiar blue eyes of the man he loved. "I love you too, Cas." And just like that the two men were back to being men. "That sneaky bitch!" Dean said as he cupped the familiar face of his angel and went in for another kiss, continuing to tear at whatever clothing was left that he could get his hands on as the two finally made it to the bed. 

In Hell Rowena smiled as she felt the spell lift. "About time! Although I must admit that was quicker than expected. I thought for sure that those stubborn knuckleheads would have to go through at least one moon cycle to get their shit together! Ah, well. At least they finally said how they feel!"

**Author's Note:**

> please go check out my podcast where I read Destiel fan fic! https://anchor.fm/gayfanficreadings


End file.
